


Better Be Quick

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Rick, Drabble, M/M, Writing Group, Writing Prompt, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys don't have much time. But damn do they need some release. </p>
<p>A Rickyl Quickyl! [100 Rickyl Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Be Quick

**Author's Note:**

> In the Rickyl Writer's Group, we were given a prompt to write a Rick/Daryl quickie drabble. Here's my take on it.

Michonne left and with one glance between them, they knew. They had five minutes and if they were going to fuck, they had better do it now. So within sixty seconds, Daryl was sitting in a chair and Rick was sitting in his lap and Daryl’s cock was so firmly, so holistically, so _eloquently_ shoved up Rick’s ass and Rick was moaning like a damn cat in heat as Daryl’s fingers dug into his hip _just so_ , Rick’s own dick standing up proudly and in the end, it didn’t take five minutes. It took three, ending with a quiet laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Links:  
> [MAE's Rickyl Fics and Recs](http://maerickyl.tumblr.com/): Where you can find a list of my fanfic, fanfic recs, and snippets of works in progress.  
> [Michelle A. Emerlind](http://michelleaemerlind.tumblr.com/): My general tumblr where I put stuff? And things? And just whatever I want.


End file.
